Breakfast at the DeFeo's
by Elena1997
Summary: "Well, Houses don't kill humans," Chuck said. "Humans kill humans."  Don't read this if you except something fluffy. This is horror and rated M for some ghosts, axes and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfiction of mine is probably the only one that ****will ever be rated M – not because it's smut, by the way. I do not own the characters.**

**Ronald DeFeo killed his whole family at the 14****th**** November 1974 with a gun; it's true. There are some scenes from "Amityville Horror" in this fanfiction; I hope you don't mind.**

**But now so you don't be scared, the ghosts etc. are only dizziness, told from George Lutz and William Werber, DeFeo's lawyer.**** Or not, I don't know.**

**Hopefully Chuck can be as much shirtless as Mr Lutz was in the movie! :P**

**New Chapters will take a little bit because I can't write this story at night, sorry. xD

* * *

**

_Whole family found dead in a small town. __Only the son, Ronald D., survived._

…

_DeFeo killer confesses to kill his whole family. "Voices" in the house had told him to "ketch and kill 'em" …

* * *

_

"Mooooom!" Blair's eyes widened and she sighed. She loved her children but she was also damn tired.

She slowly stood up and yawned. Her hair was a complete mess from last night. "What is it, honey?" she whispered and looked at Michael, her son.

Michael was 15 and acted like an 18 year old boy sometimes. And it was clear that he didn't really like his new father.

"We'll miss school – again!" Michael said. "And Billy keeps annoying Chloe!"

"What about you make something to eat for you and your siblings?" Chuck whispered next to Blair. He was still lying on the bed and had his eyes closed. "When I was 15, I had feed up my whole family – why don't you do the same!" His arms were wrapped around Blair's waist and it didn't seem like he would let her go. "Daddy and Mommy are tired."

"You're not my father, dumbass!" Michael respond and both, Michael and Chuck, started to stare at each other like enemies.

"Hey, boys!" Blair said and finally escaped Chuck's arms. "I don't want to hear those nasty words in my house, Michael!"

"Why did you even marry this idiot?" Michael screamed and Chuck stood up. Now Blair was the one who held on Chuck.

"Michael, you'll miss the bus, sweetheart," Blair whispered and took Chuck's cold hand. For a second, he looked at her in silence. Michael murmured something incomprehensible and left the room.

Blair and Chuck sighed and Blair leaned against her husband. "Don't take it too serious," she said. "He's always like this!" Blair sighed and closed her eyes when Chuck embraced her and laid his head on her shoulder. "Teenagers!"

"I love you, Blair," he whispered and kissed her hair. "But this boy is annoying."

Blair smiled. Since she met Chuck, she finally felt loved again. Of course he wasn't the father of her children but she still loved him – more than anything. And if she would ever lose him too, she would go crazy. "I know," she answered. "I love you too." For almost a century, they just stood there. But then Chuck whispered next to her ear: "So, when do we go to check new houses?"

Blair sighed. "When the kids are at school." She slowly slid down his arms and went to the closet. "But first, we need to get dressed!"

* * *

"When will we move, Mommy?" Chloe asked and ate her cereals. Her green eyes stared at Chuck, who drank his coffee.

"After we found a suitable house," Blair said and heard Billy's dog, Sparks, in the garden. "Chuck? Could you please take a look at the garden! Sparks likes to dig a lot." Chuck kissed her cheek and left the room.

"Mommy?" Chloe whispered and looked at her mother. She looked sad and tired. "Do I have to call Chuck Daddy?" Blair smiled and stroked Chloe's head. She leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

"No, you don't." The bus was stopped in front of their house and honked impatiently. "But you have to go now!" Chloe stood up and kissed her mother's cheek quickly.

"Bye, Mommy!" she said and ran to the bus. "Bye, Chuck!"

"Bye, Chloe," Chuck said as he stepped into the room again. Sparks ran into the room and barked happily. "Sparks, stop killing Chloe's toys!" he said and Blair smirked. "You know, how much she loves them." Sparks answered with a loud bark.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think we missed it?" Blair turned her head again and looked everywhere. Where the hell was this damn house? "I looked everywhere, but you just drive so damn fast!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, I can barely see the street in this town," Chuck growled. It was true, their old red car was surrounded by trees and there were only about five signs that showed them that they were still in America. "This looks like a horror movie."

"You know I _adore_ old horror movies," she whispered and smiled at him. She knew that he wasn't a forest-boy. Not since that camping trip with his father, where a, probably drunk, hunter shot his father … It took three years for him to tell her about it and she was glad that his fear was almost gone. She carefully stroked his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Blair … I'm driving …" Chuck whispered and sighed strained.

"Remember the first time we watched 'When a stranger calls' together?" Chuck just shook his head but Blair just had to laugh. "I fell asleep while you couldn't answer your phone for a week!"

"Yeah, because I don't want people to tell me that they're inside my house and want to kill me …" Chuck murmured.

"You know, you love horror movies," she said and Chuck smirked for a while.

"I love you, that's all."

"I love me too." Blair grinned and both looked at the street again. They were together for five years now, and even married since last year. She loved Chuck more than her life, but Michael would always be the – dead – father of her children. And Chuck knew that.

The ring on her finger shined as some sunshine fell on him. The diamant had many different colours and made her smile every time. It was even more beautiful than her first one.

"Oh, holy crap …" Blair raised her head and looked into Chuck's surprised face. "I think, this is it."

The house was _huge_ and it had really a cold aura around it, which fascinated Blair. "Wow …" she whispered and smiled. "Look at the ornaments!"

"How can you sell a house like that for such a small prize?" Chuck murmured and shook his head. "Perhaps nobody wants to live in it …"

"Chuck, _I want it_!" she said nervously. "Let us buy it!"

"Remember who has to work all these hours just for you to be happy …" he whispered and looked at her. She made her puppy-face and he gave up. "Let us see if the seller is already there …" He quietly drove to the house.

Yes, she was there. A small woman with an awkward hairstyle smiled at their car and looked nervous. Worried. "She's hiding something …" Chuck whispered and Blair hit him.

"You and your pessimism," she growled and rolled her eyes. "This house is _beautiful_!" She didn't want to hear his answer, she just left the car and Chuck cursed.

"Blair, you know, we're still searching!" Chuck screamed after her and got out of the car, too. Blair didn't wait for him; she went straight to the seller. She didn't look like she was hiding something; she just wanted to sell something and that was completely normal.

"Hello, my name is Maureen," the woman said and shook Blair's hand. "I guess you're here to see the house."

"I'm Blair and this," she turned her head to Chuck, who was standing next to her and didn't look very happy, "is my husband. Don't worry, he's mostly an Idiot."

Maureen smiled for a second and then played nervously with her map. "You might want to take a look at the house?"

"We would love to." Blair took Chuck's hand and dragged him into the house. The cold aura disappeared, the house was warm and Blair felt welcome. There were black and white pictures all over the walls of some very important moment in the history of the USA and also some of Europe. But there was also a family portrait. It looked really old and the man had a beard and smiled while a woman next to him looked at her children, who were sitting under them. Two boys and a girl, the girl had a little teddybear with black eyes, staring at Blair.

"Who is that?" she asked and Maureen seemed worried.

Maureen took the photo and said with a little smile: "Oh, that's just the family who lived here before. The DeFeo's. Lovely people; Ronald knew how to make the funniest jokes."

"What happened to them?" Blair didn't get an answer, Maureen didn't even blink. Her face expression was numb.

"There are awesome views from the children's room," the woman continued. "If you have children of course!"

"Oh, we have," Blair said and took Chuck's hand again. He was cold as ice but pressed her hand softly. "Three, to be specific."

"And there are three rooms for them!" Maureen said and went to a door. It looked like the ones they had in their apartment and it made Blair smile for a second. As they stepped in, Chuck murmured: "Wow, look at the view." When they looked out of the window, they could see the whole lake infront of them. They even had a little shed for Chuck's boat.

"It seems like this house is made for you."

But Chuck still seemed skeptical. "I think we both need time to talk about it," Chuck said to Maureen and she nodded, leaving the room without a word. As soon as she was gone, Chuck started to relax a little bit again. "I have a bad feeling with this house … I can feel it."

Blair sighed and laid her finger on his lips. "This is the cheapest one we will get," she said and kissed him. "And I adore it." She kissed him again, just to feel his little smirk on her lips. "Is this little grin a Yes?" She looked at him for a long time before he sighed and nodded. She couldn't help herself but fall into his arms.

Chuck was so surprised that he even fell on the ground. But then he laughed and hugged her too. They both started laughing and Blair kissed Chuck again. They were so busy kissing each other that they didn't hear that Maureen stepped into the room again. "So, are we happy?"

"Yes, we are," Blair said and let go of Chuck.

Chuck sighed. "She is. I am broke."

* * *

"I just have to ask," Chuck said when they were outside the house again. He had this strange feeling the minute since he first saw the house and it didn't seem to disappear. "There just has to be something bad about it!"

Maureen looked at the ground; she once opened her mouth but couldn't speak. He could barely hear her when she whispered: "About 30 years ago, something really bad happened. A tragedy …" Maureen looked at both for a second and neither of them seemed to know what she meant. "A murder. A whole family has been murdered."

"Oh my …" Blair whispered and her mouth opened for a second. "In _this_ house? And please, I don't like jokes like these."

"Sadly, it isn't a joke," Maureen said. It took all her strength to smile again. "But we don't look back, noone in the town does." Chuck looked at Blair and, but only for a second, he could see a little bit of disgust in her eyes. "And this house is beautiful, just made for you and your family!"

"But isn't it weird …" Blair whispered and looked at Chuck. "Buying a house where a family has been murdured …?"

"Well," Chuck said and smiled. He softly kissed her forehead. "Houses don't kill humans. Humans kill humans."

"Exactly!" Maureen said and nodded. "So, you take it?"

"We take it."


End file.
